Quand on est deux copains
by Fan de Basil de Baker Street
Summary: Schtroumpf à Lunettes et Schtroumpf Maladroit sont deux petits Schtroumpfs de 20ans! Pour protéger ces deux petits, Grand Schtroumpf a fait en sorte qu'ils ne se rencontrent jamais... mais le jour où ils se rencontrent, une aventure folle va leur arrivée!
1. Rencontre de 2 inconnu du même village

_**Quand on est deux copains...**_

* * *

><p><em>Après Schtroumpf à Lunettes, de nombreux bébés Schtroumpfs rejoignirent à leur tour le village, ainsi que de jeunes enfants Schtroumpfs que Grand Schtroumpf trouvait et ramenait.<em>

_Par exemple, il y avait ce jeune Schtroumpf qui aimait rire mais, dans son village d'origine, les Schtroumpfs n'aimaient pas ses blagues et il allait être tué... quand Grand Schtroumpf l'avait sauvé et ramené au village où il fut baptisé Schtroumpf Farceur._

_Il y avait aussi Schtroumpf Grognon, un bébé Schtroumpf qu'une mouche Bzz avait piquée et transformé en Schtroumpf Noir, ce qui avait causé son abandon par son village. Grand Schtroumpf l'avait sauvé grâce à une fleur de nénuphar bleu mais il avait gardé sa mauvaise humeur et n'aimait rien du tout, d'où son nom._

_Une vingtaine de petits Schtroumpfs étaient arrivé au village après avoir été sauvé d'un destin tragique par Grand Schtroumpf et les autres étaient arrivés, bébés, lors des lunes bleues qui, étrangement, se levait deux ou trois fois chaque année. Ils étaient maintenant 99 petits Schtroumpfs!_

_Parmi les plus jeunes, il y en avait un qui trébuchait sans cesses, qui n'arrêtait pas de se cogner et qui peinait à faire deux pas sans s'emmêler les pieds. Ce petit Schtroumpf avait été nommé Schtroumpf Maladroit. Sans le vouloir, il lui arrivait de blesser des petits Schtroumpfs en tombant... ce qui inquiétait Grand Schtroumpf. En effet, Schtroumpf Maladroit pouvait, sans le vouloir, briser les lunettes de Schtroumpf à Lunettes et il serait très difficile pour Grand Schtroumpf de les refaire. Aussi, il évita tout contact entre ces deux petits... qui grandir sans même avoir connaissance de l'existence de l'autre. Cela dura pendant 20 ans..._

* * *

><p>« Non, Schtroumpf à Lunettes! Tu restes au village! » gronde Grand Schtroumpf.<p>

Schtroumpf à Lunettes soupire profondément. À cause de ses lunettes, il n'avait le droit de ne presque rien faire... sauf lire des livres ou écrire.

Le Schtroumpf-ball, c'était pour les autres!

Les sorties en forêt, très rarement!

La baignade dans la Rivière Schtroumpf quasi interdite!

À croire que rien dans ce monde ne lui était possible à cause de son problème de vue. Schtroumpf à Lunettes sait que c'est pour son bien mais... il s'ennuie.

Grand Schtroumpf lui caresse la tête et promet:

«Nous ne serons pas long! Schtroumpf Paysan, Schtroumpf Costaud et Schtroumpf Paresseux sont dans le village! Soit sage!»

Schtroumpf à Lunettes hoche la tête et les regarde s'éloigner, les larmes aux yeux. Il rentre chez lui, s'assoit sur son lit et prend son dernier livre: ''Les règles du Schtroumpf-ball'' par Schtroumpf à Lunettes! C'est le seul moyen qu'il a de participer au Schtroumpf-ball. Au bout de quelques minutes, il ferme son livre et sort dehors.

Le soleil brille, le ciel est bleu, les oiseaux chantent et les papillons volent de fleur en fleur. L'un d'eux, un magnifique papillon bleu, vient se poser sur le nez de Schtroumpf à Lunettes qui, amusé, tente de l'attraper. Il s'amuse tellement qu'il ne remarque pas qu'il s'enfonce dans la forêt.

* * *

><p>Assis sur un banc à côté de Schtroumpf Costaud, qui soulève ses altères, Schtroumpf Maladroit le regarde et bat l'air avec ses jambes.<p>

Grand Schtroumpf avait demandé à Schtroumpf Paysan et Schtroumpf Costaud ainsi qu'à Schtroumpf Paresseux, même s'il passait son temps à dormir, de le surveiller pendant qu'ils allaient en forêt chercher des baies schtroumpfantes.

Le pauvre petit était tellement maladroit, ce qui explique son nom, qu'il avait dû rester au village afin d'éviter les grosses blessures... mais même si c'est pour son bien, il s'ennuie. D'un coup, il quitte son banc et marche tranquillement entre les maisons-champignons. Le voyant avancé, Schtroumpf Costaud demande:

« Hé! Où tu schtroumpfe comme ça, Schtroumpf Maladroit?

Je vais voir si je ne trouve pas quelque chose de plus schtroumpfant à faire! répond le petit.

Fais attention! Tu sais pourquoi on t'appelle ''Maladroit'', Schtroumpf Maladroit!

Ne te schtroumpfe pas de soucis, Schtroumpf Costaud! Je suis maladroit mais pas bête! » dit Schtroumpf Maladroit en souriant et en s'éloignant.

Il va derrière une maison, de manière à ce que Schtroumpf Costaud ne le voie plus... et file dans la forêt! S'il arrive à trouver quelques baies schtroumpfantes et à les ramener sans s'écorcher un genou, peut-être que Grand Schtroumpf arrêtera enfin de le prendre pour un bébé Schtroumpf.

* * *

><p>Schtroumpf à Lunettes court toujours derrière son papillon... et s'arrête en remarquant qu'il n'est plus dans le village... mais dans la forêt! D'abord inquiet, un sourire de bonheur apparaît sur son visage enfantin. Le papillon se pose sur une fleur à côté de lui.<p>

« Eh bien... merci! Grâce à toi, j'ai schtroumpfé le village et me voilà dans la forêt! Mais... si Grand Schtroumpf apprend que... je dois schtroumpfé quelque chose pour qu'il ne me schtroumpfe pas! Voyons, voyons... je vais schtroumpfé un relevé des plantes qui schtroumpfent près du village! »

Sur ces mots, Schtroumpf à Lunettes sort un bloc-notes et un crayon de sa poche et avance tranquillement dans la forêt, relevant chaque plante qu'il croise.

Il passe près d'un buisson de baies schtroumpfantes. Il note et commence à compter le nombre d'arbustes quand il remarque que quelque chose bouge. Effrayé, il court se cacher dans un tronc d'arbre vide. Il reste blotti dans la souche lorsque...

TOC! quelqu'un lui rentre dedans.

Tout en redressant ses lunettes, il se retourne et voit un petit schtroumpf dont le bonnet lui tombe légèrement sur les yeux. Sûrement effrayé par ses lunettes, le petit schtroumpf hurle de peur.

Comme il a également peur, Schtroumpf à Lunettes hurle à son tour et le petit tente de quitter le tronc... mais il s'emmêle les pieds et s'étale de tout son long sur le sol.

* * *

><p>Schtroumpf Maladroit sort des buissons de baies schtroumpfantes et dépose les fruits dans un panier... lorsqu'il entend un bruit de pas. Curieux, il va vers le bruit et voit un tronc d'arbre creux. Il s'en approche, entre dedans...<p>

et TOC! il entre en collision avec quelqu'un.

Il lève les yeux et voit un jeune schtroumpf de son âge avec de drôles d'objets autour des yeux. Effrayé, il hurle, ce qui fait hurler le jeune Schtroumpf, et tente de sortir du tronc... mais il s'emmêle les pieds et s'étale de tout son long sur le sol.

Inquiet, le jeune Schtroumpf qui n'est autre que Schtroumpf à Lunettes se dirige vers lui et le redresse.

« Ça va? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal?

Je suis habitué à me casser le nez. répond Schtroumpf Maladroit. Je suis désolé! Je ne voulais pas te faire peur!

Ce n'est pas grave! C'est moi qui ai dû te faire peur avec mes lunettes!

Tes lunettes?

Oui! Ces choses autour de mes yeux! Ça me permet de voir tout ce que je veux voir! Je suis presque aveugle sans!

Eh bien, ça alors! T'es bien le premier Schtroumpf que je vois comme ça!

Au faites! On ne s'est pas présenté! Je m'appelle Schtroumpf à Lunettes! Justement à cause de mes lunettes!

Enchanté! Moi, mon nom c'est Schtroumpf Maladroit! Parce que... je ne peux pas faire quelque chose sans me casser la figure!

Oh... c'est embêtant. Qu'est-ce que tu schtroumpfe seul dans la forêt si tu as ce handicap?

Je veux prouver à mes ainés que, même si je suis maladroit, je ne suis pas la cinquième schtroumpfe du carrosse!

Ah oui? Moi aussi, mes ainés me prennent pour la cinquième schtroumpfe du carrosse! À cause de mes lunettes, je n'ai le droit de rien faire! Grand Schtroumpf a peur que je les casse et...

Grand Schtroumpf? Attends, tu viens du village des Schtroumpfs?

Oui! Pourquoi? Tu connais?

Mais bien sûr! C'est là que je vis! Tu es nouveau?

J'allais te schtroumpfer la même question...

Pourquoi Grand Schtroumpf ne nous a jamais parlé l'un de l'autre?

Je l'ignore... mais maintenant qu'on se connait, on pourrait jouer ensemble!

Oh oui! Personne ne veut jouer avec moi à cause de ma maladresse!

Un cache-cache, ça te schtroumpfe?

Si tu ne te moques pas de moi au cas où je schtroumpfe par terre!

D'accord! Je le jure! Tu comptes en premier?

Pas de problème! » dit Schtroumpf Maladroit en plaquant ses mains sur ses yeux.

Il compte jusqu'à 7(car il ne sait pas compter plus loin) pendant que Schtroumpf à Lunettes se cache.

Tout le reste de l'après-midi fut rempli de parties de cache-cache, de poursuites et de rires entre les nouveaux amis. Pas une seule fois Schtroumpf Maladroit n'a manqué briser les lunettes de son nouvel ami et pas une seule fois Schtroumpf à Lunettes n'a manqué les cassé en jouant.

* * *

><p>Cependant, Grand Schtroumpf et les autres petits Schtroumpfs sont rentrés au village avec des paniers remplit de baies schtroumpfantes. Schtroumpf Paysan accourt à leur rencontre, absolument affolé!<p>

**« Grand Schtroumpf! Schtroumpf à Lunettes a disparu! Je l'ai schtroumpfé dans tout le village! Il est introuvable! »**

Grand Schtroumpf et les enfants Schtroumpfs sont figés sur place. Au même moment, Schtroumpf Costaud arrive à son tour, visiblement tout aussi affolé!

**« Grand Schtroumpf! Schtroumpf Maladroit a disparu!**

Lui aussi? s'étonne Schtroumpf Paysan. Schtroumpf à Lunettes a disparu également!

Gré nom d'un Schtroumpf! Nous devons **absolume****nt** les reschtroumpfer avant que l'un d'eux ne soit blessé! s'exclame Grand Schtroumpf, visiblement inquiet. Nous allons nous séparer en trois groupes! Le premier schtroumpfera vers la Rivière, le deuxième vers le Canyon, les autres schtroumpferont avec moi dans la forêt! Schtroumpf Téméraire, tu schtroumpferas le groupe de la Rivière! Et toi, Schtroumpf Costaud, celui du Canyon! En avant! »

Une fois les groupes fait, chacun va vers sa direction et appelle le nom des deux petits Schtroumpfs égarés... mais aucun ne répond. Alors que le groupe de la Rivière s'approche de sa destination, ils entendent des rires. Intrigués, ils se cachent dans les buissons et voient... Schtroumpf à Lunettes et Schtroumpf Maladroit qui jouent dans l'eau. Jamais ils ne les ont vus autant sourire. Schtroumpf Téméraire, qui est le ''chef'' du groupe, les regarde en souriant puis ordonne:

« Restez là et surveillez-les sans vous faire voir! Je vais chercher Grand Schtroumpf et les autres! »

Les autres hochent la tête et le laissent s'éloigner.

* * *

><p>Voilà la première partie de ma fic! C'est un peu brouillon okay... mais j'espère que vous aimerez!^^<p> 


	2. Fuite et Disparition

Suite de ma fiction...

* * *

><p>Schtroumpf à Lunettes ne s'est jamais sentit aussi bien! Il en oublie même qu'il porte des lunettes! Schtroumpf Maladroit est le meilleur ami qu'il n'est jamais eu! Jamais il ne s'était autant amusé en une seule journée.<p>

Schtroumpf Maladroit, lui, a enfin l'impression d'être un schtroumpf normal! Malgré sa maladresse légendaire, il a réussi à devenir ami avec ce petit schtroumpf aux lunettes noires. Ces objets devaient être très fragiles pour que Grand Schtroumpf lui interdise de faire tant de chose...

« Mince! Le Grand Schtroumpf!

Qu'y a-t-il? s'étonne Schtroumpf à Lunettes.

Grand Schtroumpf doit être rentré au village maintenant! On va se faire schtroumpfé! »

Schtroumpf à Lunettes réalise alors que l'après-midi est bien avancé et que, en effet, Grand Schtroumpf risque de s'inquiéter.

« Il vaut mieux que l'on reschtroumpfe au village! Avec un peu de chance, personne n'aura schtroumpfé notre disparition!

Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup!

Croisons les doigts... » grimace Schtroumpf à Lunettes en nageant vers le bord.

Schtroumpf Maladroit le rejoint et son ami l'aide à sortir de l'eau. Soudain, la voix de Grand Schtroumpf résonne dans la forêt et appelle, avec de la colère dans la voix:

« **Schtroumpf à Lunettes! Schtroumpf Maladroit**! »

À cet instant, les deux petits Schtroumpfs sont pétrifiés! Grand Schtroumpf n'a jamais semblé aussi furieux!

« Qu'est-ce qu'on schtroumpfe maintenant? s'affole Schtroumpf Maladroit.

On court! s'exclame Schtroumpf à Lunettes, affolé.

Pour schtroumpfer où?

Le plus loin possible! »

Schtroumpf à Lunette attrape la main de Schtroumpf Maladroit et les deux petits s'enfuient.

* * *

><p>Inquiets, les Schtroumpfs qui les surveillaient se lancent à leur poursuite, rapidement rejoint par Grand Schtroumpf et les autres. Schtroumpf Maladroit trébuche souvent mais Schtroumpf à Lunettes le redresse avant qu'il ne s'étale sur le sol. Ils longent le bord de la Rivière Schtroumpf et arrivent bientôt aux rapides.<p>

Schtroumpf à Lunettes remarque une branche juste assez solide pour les petits Schtroumpfs qu'ils sont et qui leur permettrait de traverser les rapides sans risque.

« Schtroumpfons par-là! Grand Schtroumpf ne pourra pas nous suivre! » explique-t-il à son ami.

Les petits grimpent sur la branche et avancent tant bien que mal en faisant les funambules. Grand Schtroumpf et les autres arrivent juste après... mais en voyant la fragilité de la branche, le chef des Schtroumpfs les empêche d'avancer.

« **Schtroumpf à Lunettes et Schtroumpf Maladroit! Revenez immédiatement!** » crie-t-il.

Les deux enfants Schtroumpfs continuent à avancer, effrayés; lorsque soudain, Schtroumpf Maladroit bascule, manque tomber dans l'eau,... mais Schtroumpf à Lunettes le rattrape et le redresse.

Mais ce que les petits Schtroumpfs n'avaient pas remarquer, c'est que la branche menaçait de casser. La voyant pliée sous le poids des deux petits, Grand Schtroumpf oublie sa colère et crie, effrayé à l'idée que ses deux petits tombent dans l'eau:

« **Schtroumpf à Lunettes! Schtroumpf Maladroit! Revenez! La branche ne tiendra pas longtemps!****! Revenez vite!** »

Intrigué, Schtroumpf à Lunettes vérifie l'état de la branche...

mais trop tard! Celle-ci se brise d'un coup!

Sous le regard effrayé de leurs amis, les deux petits Schtroumpfs tombent dans le torrent. Le courant est tellement fort qu'ils se battent pour rester la tête hors de l'eau.

Schtroumpf à Lunettes attrape une branche d'une main et Schtroumpf Maladroit d'une autre. Son ami s'accroche à la brindille comme à un canot de sauvetage et les deux enfants sont emportés par le courant.

Effrayé, Schtroumpf à Lunettes se met à hurler de toutes ses forces avant de disparaître dans les torrents d'eau:

« **GRAND SCHTROUMPF!** »

Le son de sa voix est assourdi par le bruit de l'eau mais les autres Schtroumpfs arrivent encore à l'entendre. Ils se retournent vers leur chef.

Grand Schtroumpf semble sous le choc, perdu, désorienté. Deux de ses petits Schtroumpfs ont disparu dans le torrent sous ses yeux et il n'a rien pu faire.

« Que fait-on, Grand Schtroumpf? demande Schtroumpf Téméraire.

Je crains qu'il n'y ait plus rien à faire... » déclare-t-il, la voix noué par le chagrin.

Tous les enfants se figent, se regardent,... puis un à un, ils éclatent en sanglots. Les larmes coulent comme des cascades sur leurs petites joues rondes et bleues. Schtroumpf Costaud sert les dents pour ne pas pleurer et ses poings sont serrés tellement forts qu'il a l'impression de s'enfoncer les doigts dans la paume.

« On ne peut pas abandonné! Il doit y avoir un espoir! hurle-t-il.

Schtroumpf Costaud... dit calmement Grand Schtroumpf en posant ses mains sur les épaules du petit. Cela me brise le cœur mais... nous devons faire face à la réalité... je suis vraiment navré...

Non... non, non, non... **NON!** »

Sous les regards effarés de ses amis, Schtroumpf Costaud s'enfuit vers le village en pleurant. Il se sent responsable!

Il devait surveiller ses deux cadets lors de l'absence de Grand Schtroumpf... et il a **échoué**!

Ils s'étaient rencontrés, ils s'étaient sauvés dans la forêt, et ils s'étaient noyés en tentant d'échapper à la punition. Le jeune Schtroumpf au cœur tatoué sur les épaules s'enferme dans sa maison et s'affale sur son lit en pleurant toutes les larmes de son petit corps.

* * *

><p>Plus bas, des kilomètres plus bas, la branche sur laquelle sont accrochés les deux petits Schtroumpfs s'échoue sur la berge. Profitant de cet instant, Schtroumpf à Lunettes redresse Schtroumpf Maladroit et les deux enfants s'éloignent le plus possible de la rivière qui a failli les tuer et s'enfoncent dans un coin de forêt totalement inconnu.<p>

Les deux petits s'enfoncent de plus en plus loin jusqu'à ce que Schtroumpf Maladroit s'arrête, épuisé.

« Debout! Il faut qu'on schtroumpfe au village avant la nuit!

Schtroumpf à Lunettes! On est **perdu**! pleure Schtroumpf Maladroit.

**Non**! On est égaré! Ce n'est pas pareil! On va reschtroumpfer le village et... »

Schtroumpf à Lunettes fut interrompu par un bruit dans les buissons. Effrayés, les deux enfants se serrent l'un contre l'autre en tremblant... et un énorme loup sort des buissons. En voyant les deux petits Schtroumpfs pétrifiés, il grogne furieusement.

« S-S-S-Schtroumpf Maladroit... à trois, on schtroumpfe d'ici le plus vite possible... c-c-compris? bégaye Schtroumpf à Lunettes.

O-oui... J-J-J 'ai compris...

P-Parfait... alors... **TROIS!** »

Schtroumpf à Lunettes attrape alors la main de Schtroumpf Maladroit et l'entraine à sa suite. Le petit Schtroumpf redresse tant bien que mal son bonnet et suit son ami. Le loup les suit en grognant... suivit de toute sa meute.

Les petits s'enfuient à travers les bois puis Schtroumpf Maladroit trébuche et entraine Schtroumpf à Lunettes dans sa chute. Ils roulent dans un fossé et atterrissent dans une vieille souche d'arbre creuse, humide, sombre et remplie d'insectes. Malgré l'aspect peu attirant de la cachette, ils se glissent dedans afin d'échapper aux loups.

Ils s'enfoncent dans la souche... jusqu'à ce qu'ils croisent un gros crapaud. Le batracien croasse, les effrayant davantage, et ils s'enfuient en hurlant. Au bout de quelques mètres, ils s'arrêtent, essoufflés.

Schtroumpf Maladroit éclate en sanglots dans les bras de son ami.

« J'ai peur! J'ai peur, Schtroumpf à Lunettes! J'ai peur! » pleure-t-il.

Son ami à lunettes ne peut rien dire. Il est également mort de peur. En s'asseyant sur le sol avec son nouvel ami, il le réconforte autant qu'il le peut.

_Ça va être la plus horrible nuit de notre vie..._ pense-t-il en serrant Schtroumpf Maladroit dans ses bras.

Pourtant, morts de fatigue, les deux petits s'endorment dans les bras de l'autre, loin de leur famille et de leur village.

* * *

><p>chapitre un peu court mais j'espère qu'il vous plait!^^<p> 


	3. Espoir retrouvé

Chapitre 3

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, les deux petits furent réveillés par les premiers rayons du soleil. Cependant, quelque chose alarma Schtroumpf Maladroit: Schtroumpf à Lunettes avait dormit contre lui, sa tête sur sa poitrine, et ce matin, le petit Schtroumpf avait remarqué que son ami à lunettes était brûlant... mais ce dernier persiste à dire qu'il va bien et qu'ils devaient reprendre leur route. Aussi, c'est la peur au ventre que Schtroumpf Maladroit a suivi son ami dans la forêt à la recherche de leur village.<p>

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, dans le village des Schtroumpfs, personne ne se remet de la disparition de Schtroumpf à Lunettes et de Schtroumpf Maladroit. Beaucoup pleurent sans interruption, d'autres travaillent pour oublier comme Schtroumpf Paysan ou Schtroumpf Bricoleur, et d'autres encore, comme Schtroumpf Téméraire et Schtroumpf Costaud, se mettent en tête de partir à leur recherche et de les retrouver.<p>

Grand Schtroumpf a passé la nuit dans la maison-champignon de Schtroumpf à Lunettes à regarder les livres que le petit a écrit lorsqu'il accompagnait ses aînés en sortit.

Ces moments étaient très importants pour Schtroumpf à Lunettes... comme pour Schtroumpf Maladroit.

Grand Schtroumpf avait été dans la maison-champignon de l'autre petit avant d'aller dans celle de son petit schtroumpf à lunettes et avait gardé avec lui une des pierres de sa collection. Étant maladroit, Schtroumpf Maladroit n'avait pas non plus le droit d'aller souvent en forêt mais, à chaque fois qu'il y allait, il ramenait une nouvelle pierre pour sa collection. Sa préférée avait toujours était une péridotite à grenat qu'il avait trouvé dans un fossé où il était tombé, sans pour autant se faire mal.

Le vieux Schtroumpf rit amèrement en se souvenant de ces petits détails qui rendaient ses deux petits Schtroumpfs uniques.

Soudain, la porte de la maisonnette s'ouvre et Schtroumpf Téméraire et Schtroumpf Costaud entrent.

« Grand Schtroumpf! Schtroumpf Costaud et moi, nous allons schtroumpfer deux groupes et on fouillera les deux berges de la Rivière Schtroumpf! déclare le jeune Schtroumpf en kilt avec un regard déterminé.

Fouiller les berges de la Rivière Schtroumpf? Pourquoi faire? s'étonne le chef des Schtroumpfs.

Pour reschtroumpfer Schtroumpf à Lunettes et Schtroumpf Maladroit!

Mes petits Schtroumpfs... dit-il tristement. Je crains que vous vous fassiez de faux espoirs...

**Comment pouvez-vous abandonner! Vous nous dites toujours de ne jamais baisser les bras! De toujours se schtroumpfer, ne jamais abandonner! Schtroumpf à Lunettes le ****dirait: ''Comme le dit toujours le Grand Schtroumpf, il ne faut jamais schtroumpfé défaitiste!'' Alors pourquoi croyez-vous qu'i**ls sont...? »

Schtroumpf Costaud ne peut pas continuer sa tirade tellement le fait de penser à ses frères disparus et qu'ils sont peut-être morts le bouleverse. Il sert fort ses poings mais laisse les larmes coulées sur sa joue.

Voyant la tristesse de ceux qu'il considère comme ses enfants, le cœur de Grand Schtroumpf se brise encore plus. Il prend une profonde respiration, sort de la maison-champignon avec détermination et demande:

« Schtroumpf Musicien! Sonne le rassemblement! »

Le petit Schtroumpf ne comprend pas bien mais il obéit et souffle dans sa petite trompette, ne laissant que d'horribles fautes notes s'échapper de l'instrument de musique. Au son de la cacophonie et malgré leur tristesse, tous les petits Schtroumpfs se réunissent devant Grand Schtroumpf.

« Mes petits Schtroumpfs! commence-t-il solennellement. Je sais que vous êtes tous troublés, attristés et peut-être même bouleversés par la disparition de Schtroumpf à Lunettes et Schtroumpf Maladroit! En les voyant disparaître dans les torrents, beaucoup ont, comme moi, pensés qu'il n'était pas la peine de les chercher et ont préférés les pleurer au lieu d'espérer les revoir un jour parmi nous, sains et saufs, et d'être déçus par la réalité au fil du temps!

Moi, je n'aime pas pleuré! » grogne Schtroumpf Grognon... avant d'éclater en sanglot tout en ajoutant: « Mais je n'aime pas perdre deux de mes petits frères...

Nous sommes tous très tristes, Schtroumpf Grognon. dit Grand Schtroumpf en réconfortant le petit. Et grâce à Schtroumpf Téméraire et Schtroumpf Costaud, j'ai retrouvé un peu d'espoir! Nous allons nous séparer en deux groupes et nous allons fouiller les berges de la Rivière Schtroumpf jusqu'à ce qu'on les retrouve!

Mais... si on les trouve... bégaye Schtroumpf Coquet, sans pour autant réussir à finir sa phrase tellement les mots forment une grosse boule dans sa gorge.

J'ai aussi peur que toi, Schtroumpf Coquet... mais c'est un risque à schtroumpfer! S'ils sont vivants, on ne peut pas abandonner au risque de les laisser schtroumpfer dans la forêt! »

Devant la confiance retrouvée de leur chef, les petits Schtroumpfs retrouvent courage. Plein d'entrain, les deux groupes se forment et, guidés par Schtroumpf Téméraire et Grand Schtroumpf, les recherches commencent.

* * *

><p>Dans les bois, Schtroumpf à Lunettes et Schtroumpf Maladroit avancent, la faim au ventre.<p>

Depuis hier, ils n'ont rien mangé! Affamés, ils cherchent leur village. Il y a beaucoup de fruits autour d'eux... mais Grand Schtroumpf leur a appris à se méfier des fruits qu'ils ne connaissaient pas; certains étaient des poisons très violents!

Tout en avançant, Schtroumpf Maladroit se tient le ventre serré tellement il a l'impression que ses entrailles forment un nœud et trébuche continuellement.

« Schtroumpf à Lunettes! Je suis fatigué! J'ai faim! Je veux rentrer!

Moi aussi, Schtroumpf Maladroit! Moi aussi! Allons courage! On va finir par schtroumpfer le village!

Ou par mourir de faim...

**Ah non! **Je **t'interdis** d'être défaitiste! Comme le dit toujours le Grand Schtroumpf; il ne faut **jamais **schtroumpfé défaitiste! Alors, n'abandonne pas! Lève-toi et **avance**! On **VA** schtroumpfer le village!

Mais... Tu as raison! **En avant!** » s'exclame le petit en redressant pour la énième fois son bonnet.

Schtroumpf à Lunettes l'aide à se relever avant d'être prit d'un vertige.

« Tu vas bien? s'inquiète son ami.

Oui! C'est sans doute la faim... je ne suis pas habitué à rester aussi longtemps sans schtroumpfer...

Tu es sûr?

Oh, ça va! Allez! En route! »

Inquiet, Schtroumpf Maladroit le suit.

Au bout de quelques mètres, une odeur de salsepareille fraichement coupée arrive jusqu'au nez des petits affamés. Intrigués, ils se dirigent vers l'odeur et voit une maisonnette dans un champignon... comme dans leur village! Confiants, ils se précipitent vers la demeure.

La porte est ouverte et, oubliant toute prudence, ils entrent. Le mobilier est assez sobre: une cheminée, un lit, un fauteuil, quelques étagères remplies de livres ou de bocaux et une table avec une chaise. Sur la table, un bol remplit de feuilles de salsepareille. Les enfants hésitent à se servir... mais la faim est plus forte!

Chaque petit saisit deux ou trois feuilles et les avalent rapidement. Tant pis s'ils ont mal au ventre après! Là, ils ont faim! Ensuite, ils explorent le lieu. Schtroumpf Maladroit observe tout, admiratif, et Schtroumpf à Lunettes commence à lire les livres.

« Schtroumpfastique! Ce sont des carnets de bord! Le Schtroumpf qui vit ici a dû schtroumpfer le tour du monde! Il y a toutes les plantes, les roches, les cours d'eau, les populaschtroumpfs et même les langues! s'exclame-t-il, admiratif.

Comment sais-tu tout ça? demande Schtroumpf Maladroit en regardant au-dessus de l'épaule de son ami.

Regarde! Tout est écrit là!

Quoi? Tu... tu sais lire?

Comme tout le monde! » sourit Schtroumpf à Lunettes.

Son ami laisse ses yeux regarder les mots inscrits, tente de déchiffrer les tas de lettres et baisse la tête, honteux. En voyant ce regard, le petit schtroumpf aux lunettes noires réalise:

« Tu ne sais pas lire! C'est ça, n'est-ce pas?

Je n'ai jamais sût... Grand Schtroumpf remet tout le temps l'heure de mon apprentissage à plus tard! Pour tout te schtroumpfer, je ne sais même pas lire ou écrire mon nom...

Oh! Je suis désolé... pour moi, c'est très facile! D'après Grand Schtroumpf, j'ai très vite appris à lire et à écrire. En plus, il me gardait avec lui dans son laboratoire pendant des après-midis entiers! J'y ai appris les noms de plantes, quelques formules, et Grand Schtroumpf me schtroumpfait de lire tous les livres que je voulais! J'écoutais ses citations, je les apprenais par cœur et je les schtroumpfais aux autres. Moi, ça m'amusais... eux, ça les agaçaient.

Ah oui? Moi, je trouve ça amusant! Tu peux me dire une des citations de Grand Schtroumpf?

Hum... bien sûr! Celle-ci est une de mes préférées! Grand Schtroumpf me la répète souvent: ''Peut importe l'âge que l'on a, on schtroumpfe toujours de l'aide d'un plus petit que soit!''

Waouh! Tu en as d'autres?

Oui! Laisse-moi réfléchir... ah oui! Cela plait beaucoup au Schtroumpf Farceur: ''Faites la fête,...

… et non la schtroumpfe! C'est ça?

Oui! C'est parfaitement ça!

Schtroumpfastique! Oh, j'aimerais tellement savoir lire comme toi. Cela me schtroumpferait de connaître plein de choses comme celles que toi tu connais.

Mais enfin, Schtroumpf Maladroit! Regarde! Tu as réussi à finir la citation de Grand Schtroumpf! C'est schtroumpfastique! Peu de Schtroumpfs du village sont capables de ça! Il te suffit d'écouter et de retenir! La lecture n'est pas la clef de tout!

Tu crois? Oh merci, Schtroumpf à Lunettes! »

* * *

><p>Où Schtroumpf à Lunettes et Schtroumpf Maladroit ont-ils atterrit? Vont-ils devenir ami avec le propriètaire de la maison? Qu'est-ce qui provoque des vertiges à Schtroumpf à Lunettes? Les autres Schtroumpfs vont-ils les retrouver? Ou est-ce que Schtroumpf à Lunettes et Schtroumpf Maladroit vont retrouver leur village?<p> 


	4. Un vieux nouvel ami

Chapitre 4 (très court! désolé!)

* * *

><p>Pendant que les deux petits Schtroumpfs discutent entre eux, le propriétaire des lieux rentre chez lui, les bras chargés de bûches et de plantes.<p>

En voyant sa porte légèrement plus ouverte que lorsqu'il est partit, il s'approche doucement de sa maison, pose les bûches sauf une qu'il garde en gourdin et entre d'un seul coup, gourdin levé, prêt à frapper... mais ce dernier reste en l'air.

Les deux petits Schtroumpfs hurlent lorsque l'étranger entre d'un seul coup et ils se serrent l'un contre l'autre, effrayés par ce Schtroumpf qui les menace d'un gourdin.

C'est un vieux Schtroumpf à barbe blanche vêtu de vêtements jaune, visiblement solitaire, grincheux, bourru, voir même rustre!

En voyant que ce ne sont que des enfants, le vieux baisse son gourdin.

« Pourrais-je savoir ce que vous schtroumpfez là? grogne-t-il.

Nous nous sommes perdus... explique Schtroumpf à Lunettes.

Nous schtroumpfons dans la forêt depuis hier à la recherche de notre village... nous étions schtroumpfés et...

Ma maison n'est **pas** un orphelinat! Et encore moins un asile pour petits Schtroumpfs égarés! **Allez! Schtroumpfez-moi le camp!**

S'il vous plait... nous nous ferons tout petits... on veut juste se reposer un peu...

Arrête, Schtroumpf Maladroit. On ferait mieux de partir. Désolé de... »

Schtroumpf à Lunettes est à nouveau prit d'un vertige. Sa tête tourne tellement que, cette fois, il perd connaissance.

« **SCHTROUMPF À LUNETTES!** » pleure Schtroumpf Maladroit en voyant son ami s'effondrer.

Il tombe à genoux à ses côtés et regarde le vieux Schtroumpf avec des yeux larmoyants. Le vieux est choqué par cet événement inattendu. Il s'agenouille à côté des enfants et pose délicatement sa main sur le front de Schtroumpf à Lunettes.

« **Gré nom d'un Schtroumpf! Il est brûlant!** Ah non, je ne peux pas vous laissez seuls, toi et ton copain, avec une fièvre pareille! Vous resterez ici jusqu'à ce que ton ami soit guérit!

**Guérit?** Schtroumpf à Lunettes est malade? C'est grave?

Je ne sais pas, gamin! Je ne sais pas! On va déjà faire baisser la fièvre! »

Le vieux schtroumpf porte délicatement le petit Schtroumpf à Lunettes jusqu'à son lit, le couche et le couvre avec la couverture.

Malgré la chaleur de la pièce et de la couverture, l'enfant schtroumpf tremble comme une feuille et frisonne, et pourtant son front est brûlant et il a même de la sueur qui perle son visage bleu. Sans hésiter, le vieux Schtroumpf remplie un bol d'eau froide, humidifie un morceau de tissus et le place sur le front du petit Schtroumpf inconscient.

* * *

><p>Schtroumpf Maladroit observe chacun des faits et gestes de l'étranger qui semble soigner son ami. Il tremble, inquiet pour la santé de celui qu'il considère désormais comme son meilleur ami. Le vieux Schtroumpf se rend compte que les petits vont rester avec lui un petit moment. Le temps des présentations est venu.<p>

« Je me nomme Schtroumpf. dit-il en tendant sa main vers Schtroumpf Maladroit.

Schtroumpf comment? demande l'enfant.

Schtroumpf! Je me nomme Schtroumpf!

Vous n'avez pas d'adjectifs pour vous distinguer des autres Schtroumpfs?

Non... je vis seul! Je ne schtroumpfe jamais aucun autre Schtroumpf! Toi et ton copain, vous êtes les premiers que je rencontre.

Oh... c'est triste de s'appeler tout simplement Schtroumpf... **J'ai une idée!** Vous êtes plus âgé que le Grand Schtroumpf! Je vais vous appeler **Vieux Vieux Schtroumpf!**

Vieux Vieux Schtroumpf? Ça me schtroumpfe bien... Je me nomme donc Vieux Vieux Schtroumpf!

Enchanté! Moi, c'est Schtroumpf Maladroit! Et lui, c'est Schtroumpf à Lunettes! dit le petit en serrant la main de son ainé.

Dit-moi, Schtroumpf Maladroit; Grand Schtroumpf est votre papa?

On peut dire ça! Il nous élève comme si on était ses enfants, il nous instruit, nous soigne, nous console, il est comme un papa mais, nous, on sait bien qu'il nous a accueilli lors de notre arrivée, lors d'une Lune Bleue!

Oh! Je vois... Grand Schtroumpf est le chef de votre village!

Oui!

Et vous êtes combien?

Euh... une centaine... je crois... Grand Schtroumpf ne m'a jamais dit le nombre exact et je ne sais pas compter plus loin que 7.

**Cent? Déjà?** Quel âge a votre Grand Schtroumpf?

Euh... 432 ans! Il les a fêtés la semaine dernière!

Si jeune et avec déjà tant de responsabilité... il me rappelle un jeune Schtroumpf que j'ai rencontré il y a des années. Il avait quitté son village d'origine pour en former un meilleur un village paisible qui serait plus comme une grande et immense famille plutôt qu'une communauté de Schtroumpfs.

C'est exactement ce que nous dit Grand Schtroumpf ! Le village, c'est notre famille ! On est tous comme des frères ! Schtroumpf Costaud et Schtroumpf Bricoleur sont les deux plus vieux ! Ensuite, il y a Schtroumpf Farceur, Schtroumpf Téméraire, Schtroumpf Grognon, Schtroumpf Gourmand, Schtroumpf Coquet, Schtroumpf Peintre, Schtroumpf Tailleur, Schtroumpf Paysan, Schtroumpf Musicien, Schtroumpf Paresseux, Schtroumpf Timide, Schtroumpf Potier, Schtroumpf Colérique, Schtroumpf Mollasson, Schtroumpf Nature, Schtroumpf Boulanger, Schtroumpf Meunier, Schtroumpf Bûcheron, Schtroumpf Peureux, Schtroumpf Bêta, Schtroumpf Ramoneur, Schtroumpf Rêveur, Schtroumpf Narrateur, Schtroumpf Infirmier, Schtroumpf Médecin, Schtroumpf Mineur, Schtroumpf Flatteur, Schtroumpf Magicien, Schtroumpf Poète et…

**Houlà houlà !** Doucement ! Vous êtes **si** nombreux ?

Oui ! Et il y en a **beaucoup** dont je ne vous ai pas schtroumpfer le nom !

**Waouh ! C'est incroyable !**

C'est le village Schtroumpf ! » sourit innocemment Schtroumpf Maladroit.

* * *

><p>Soudain, un gémissement faible retentit. Ils se retournent vers le lit où Schtroumpf à Lunettes se débat, hallucine, délire…<p>

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Pourquoi est-il dans cet état ? s'inquiète Schtroumpf Maladroit.

C'est la fièvre ! déclare Vieux Vieux Schtroumpf en humidifiant une nouvelle fois le chiffon et en le poussant sur le front du petit schtroumpf malade. Je vais aller chercher des plantes médicinales. Penses-tu pouvoir veiller sur lui jusqu'à ce que je revienne ?

Oui… je peux essayer… mais… je suis très maladroit… j'ai deux mains gauches et mes pieds s'entortillent sans arrêt…

J'ai confiance en toi. Si tu aimes ton copain, tu pourras veiller sur lui comme ton Grand Schtroumpf.

Je ne sais pas… pour tout vous schtroumpfer, hier était le premier jour où je l'ai rencontré… on était… en faites, je crois que nos aînés ont raison : nous sommes simplement les cinquièmes schtroumpfes du carrosse. » soupire le petit en regardant ses pieds.

Le vieux schtroumpf le regarde en soupirant puis s'assoit à ses côtés. Il le prend dans ses bras et lui dit gentiment :

« Mon petit… personne n'est la cinquième schtroumpfe du carrosse. Sache que chaque être présent sur cette terre a un rôle à jouer. Toi et ton ami, vous êtes aussi utiles que vos amis !

Vraiment ? Vous ne schtroumpfez pas ça pour me faire plaisir ?

Je sais de quoi je parle ! »

En souriant, le vieux schtroumpf sort de la maisonnette en laissant Schtroumpf Maladroit et Schtroumpf à Lunettes seuls. Schtroumpf Maladroit s'approche de son ami malade et le regarde. Il humidifie le chiffon et le place sur le front brûlant de son compagnon. Il embrasse délicatement la joue du petit malade et dit doucement avant de s'endormir à ses côtés :

« Repose-toi bien, Schtroumpf à Lunettes. Vieux Vieux Schtroumpf va rapidement te schtroumpfer un remède. »

* * *

><p>Chapitre court mais important. Schtroumpf à Lunettes et Schtroumpf Maladroit ont trouvés un ami et un protecteur dans ce vieux Schtroumpf un peu grognon... mais aux grand coeur!3<p>

J'espère que vous aimerez!^^


	5. La Famille et l'Amitié

Chapitre 5

* * *

><p>Quelques semaines ont passées !<p>

Au village, la moitié des Schtroumpfs sont à la recherche des petits disparus. Schtroumpf Téméraire et Schtroumpf Costaud sont toujours dans les équipes de recherches. Grand Schtroumpf se concentre sur les tâches du village, laissant ses petits s'occuper de retrouver leurs amis.

Il ne peut pas laisser le village, le barrage de la Rivière ou encore le portail protecteur invisible pour partir à la recherche de ses petits Schtroumpfs. Chaque jour, les petits Schtroumpfs vont chercher leurs amis mais hélas, chaque soir, ils reviennent bredouilles. Cela en décourage certains mais d'autres gardent espoir.

Le travail des petits Schtroumpfs et les recherches des autres rythment tristement la vie du village. Les enfants essayent d'oublier leur chagrin en travaillant.

* * *

><p>Ce jour-là, Grand Schtroumpf décide de se lancer à la recherche des petits disparus. Il prépare une sacoche remplie de plantes médicinales au cas où il trouverait les petits et qu'ils étaient blessés. Lorsque c'est fait, il sort de sa maison et dit aux jeunes Schtroumpf devant lui :<p>

« Je vais essayer de les reschtroumpfer. Pendant mon absence, Schtroumpf Costaud et Schtroumpf Bricoleur seront les responsables. Obéissez leur et ne faites pas de bêtises ! J'ai confiance en vous, alors ne brisez pas cela !

Oui Grand Schtroumpf. » répondent les enfants en chœur.

Leur souriant gentiment, Grand Schtroumpf s'enfonce dans la forêt à la recherche de ses petits Schtroumpfs.

* * *

><p>Au village, les enfants sont seuls. Certains travaillent, d'autres jouent et d'autres réfléchissent sur où rechercher leurs amis perdus.<p>

Soudain, un animal se met à roder autour du village : un renard !

Généralement, ces animaux ne venaient jamais aussi prêt des Schtroumpfs et n'étaient donc pas dangereux… mais là, il devenait une menace ! Tous ces petits Schtroumpfs livrés à eux-mêmes, c'est une aubaine inespérée !

Grognant, il entre dans le village. Schtroumpf Coquet, qui se mirait dans son miroir, voit soudain le canidé roux entrer dans le village et, effrayé, il se met à hurler en courant entre les maisons-champignons :

« **Au secours ! Un monstre schtroumpfement moche vient d'entrer dans le village !** »

Les enfants s'enfuient en hurlant, effrayés par l'animal affamé. Seuls Schtroumpf Téméraire et Schtroumpf Costaud tentent de l'arrêter. L'ainé de tous les Schtroumpfs utilise un laco pour espérer stopper le carnassier mais il se trouve envoyer dans les airs. Schtroumpf Téméraire bondit alors sur le dos du renard.

« En avant, mon gars ! On va schtroumpfer un petit rodéo ! » rit-il en tirant les oreilles du goupil.

Ce dernier tente furieusement de se débarrasser de ce parasite bleu agaçant. Grognant, tournoyant, manquant écraser des petits Schtroumpfs, il se débat alors que Schtroumpf Téméraire rit à gorge déployée. Mais il est bien le seul à s'amuser ! Tous les autres s'enfuient en hurlant et les plus jeunes crient, apeurés :

« **GRAND SCHTROUMPF ! AU SECOURS !** »

* * *

><p>Grand Schtroumpf rentre tristement au village. Ses recherches ont été vaines. Il n'a trouvé nulle trace de ses petits disparus. Pas un morceau de vêtements, encore moins de sang et il n'a pas trouvé les lunettes de Schtroumpf à Lunettes.<p>

C'est à la fois bon signe… et en même temps, effrayant.

Il est soudain sortit de ses pensées par un cri de détresse. Il tend l'oreille… et entend les voix de ses petits Schtroumpfs l'appeler, visiblement effrayés et désespérés. Son sang se glace dans ses veines et une rare folle s'empare de lui.

Il a déjà perdu Schtroumpf à Lunettes et Schtroumpf Maladroit; il ne supporterait pas de perdre ses autres petits.

En arrivant au village, il voit le renard et Schtroumpf Téméraire. Sans hésiter, il saisit un bâton et le lance sur le museau du goupil. Celui-ci se retourne en grognant mais en voyant le vieux Schtroumpf, il s'arrête net.

« **Grand Schtroumpf !** s'exclament les enfants, heureux et soulagés.

Eloigne-toi du village, renard ! Mes petits Schtroumpfs ne sont pas des amuse-gueules ! »

L'animal grogne et s'éloigne sans demander son reste.

Schtroumpf Téméraire saute de son perchoir en souriant et rejoint le Schtroumpf en rouge en bombant fièrement son petit torse.

« Vous avez vu ça, Grand Schtroumpf ? Je lui ai schtroumpfé un de ses rodéos à ce sale renard !

Ce n'était pas prudent, Schtroumpf Téméraire ! Il aurait pu t'attraper et te schtroumpfer ! » gronde gentiment l'ainé.

Le jeune Schtroumpf en kilt baisse les yeux et joue nerveusement avec ses pieds. Grand Schtroumpf finit par sourire et caresse délicatement la tête du petit en disant :

« Mais c'était très courageux de ta part ! Je te remercie d'avoir essayé de schtroumpfer tes amis ! »

Le petit se remet à sourire et bombe fièrement le torse. Il se sent fier d'avoir protéger ses frères… mais il se sent mal en repensant à Schtroumpf à Lunettes et Schtroumpf Maladroit.

« Vous avez trouvé quelque chose, Grand Schtroumpf ?

Non, hélas… mais nous finirons par les reschtroumpfer ! » dit-il en tapotant gentiment l'épaule du petit.

Les enfants soupirent en pensant à leurs amis.

Où sont-ils ? Sont-ils bien ? Tant de questions se bousculent dans leur petites têtes mais beaucoup restent sans réponse.

* * *

><p>Schtroumpf Maladroit et Vieux Vieux Schtroumpf ont une petite vie tranquille dans la vieille cabane de la forêt.<p>

Chaque jour, Vieux Vieux Schtroumpf prépare une potion que Schtroumpf Maladroit donne à Schtroumpf à Lunettes afin de faire baisser la fièvre qui le brûle depuis leur arrivée. Le petit aux lunettes noires n'a toujours pas reprit connaissance mais sa fièvre a baissé. Schtroumpf Maladroit le surveille constamment, espérant pouvoir voir son ami se réveillé. Vieux Vieux Schtroumpf voit que si le petit malade ne se remet pas, son ami ne s'en remettra jamais.

Un soir, Vieux Vieux Schtroumpf vit Schtroumpf Maladroit endormi à côté de son ami. Schtroumpf à Lunettes n'avait plus d'hallucinations mais, tant qu'il n'était pas réveillé, son état pouvait toujours empirer, se dégrader et même entrainer la mort du petit.

Le vieux Schtroumpf recouvre Schtroumpf Maladroit avec une couverture puis retourne chercher des plantes médicinales, laissant les enfants seuls.

* * *

><p>Alors qu'il dort, Schtroumpf Maladroit sent soudain une main caressée sa tête. Ses yeux s'ouvrent lentement et, le regard embrumé, il lève la tête et la tourne vers le propriétaire de la main. Lorsque son regard s'améliore, il voit le visage fatigué mais souriant de Schtroumpf à Lunettes. Ses yeux s'élargissent et il est bouche bée.<p>

« Salut… ça schtroumpfe… dit faiblement Schtroumpf à Lunettes.

**SCHTROUMPF A LUNETTES !** » hurle-t-il, fou de joie.

Il se jette au cou de son ami et le sert maladroitement dans ses bras. Il sent Schtroumpf à Lunettes le serré en retour en lui frottant gentiment le dos. Il regarde calmement leur environnement puis demande :

« Où sommes-nous ?

Chez Vieux Vieux Schtroumpf ! Il a accepté de nous schtroumpfer jusqu'à ta guérison.

Ma guérison ?

Tu avais une fièvre de schtroumpf ! Vieux Vieux Schtroumpf avait eu peur que tu ne meurs alors il est allé schtroumpfer des plantes dans la forêt. Il est aussi doué que Grand Schtroumpf ! C'est schtroumpfastique !

Une minute… qui est-ce Vieux Vieux Schtroumpf ?

C'est moi ! » répond une voix âgée.

Les enfants se retournent et le vieux Schtroumpf entre dans la maisonnette. Il s'approche des enfants en souriant et prend la fièvre de Schtroumpf à Lunettes, qui est effrayé par ce Schtroumpf inconnu.

« Ravi de voir que tu es réveillé, gamin ! Pendant un moment, j'ai crus que tu allais schtroumpfé l'arme à gauche ici à cause de cette fièvre stupide ! Heureusement, tout ça, c'est parti !

Mais… vous êtes qui ? Et que m'est-il arrivé exactement ?

Je suis le propriétaire de cette maisonnette et celui que ton ami a rebaptisé Vieux Vieux Schtroumpf. Tu as schtroumpfé un gros coup de froid avant d'arriver ici et tu avais une fièvre de schtroumpf ! Tant et si bien que tu es simplement tombé dans les Schtroumpfes. Ton ami s'est montré courageux et n'a pas paniqué malgré la crainte de te perdre.

C'était si grave que ça ?

Ce n'était pas contagieux, mais assez grave ! Si tu ne t'étais pas réveillé, je crois que ton ami se serait retrouvé seul… »

Les deux enfants se figent à cette déclaration. Les yeux de Schtroumpf Maladroit se remplissent de larmes et il se jette dans les bras de Schtroumpf à Lunettes. Il pleure en pensant qu'il a failli perdre son ami… par sa faute !

Vieux Vieux Schtroumpf décide de changer de sujet en demandant :

« Petit, es-tu du genre à être souvent dehors ?

Non. Je n'ai pas le droit de faire du Schtroumpf-ball, de nager dans la rivière et encore moins d'aller schtroumpfer des baies schtroumpfantes avec les autres dans la forêt. C'est trop risqué pour mes lunettes.

Oh ! Je comprends… tu n'es pas habitué à rester dehors trop longtemps. Une nuit à la belle étoile et un bain dans les torrents, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux pour un petit Schtroumpf comme toi.

Ce n'est pas grave, alors ?

Maintenant que tu es réveillé, non ! » dit le vieux en souriant.

Il s'approche de Schtroumpf à Lunettes et vérifie pour la énième fois sa fièvre.

« Dans quelques jours, tu pourras te lever.

Je croyais que j'étais guérit.

Ton front est encore un peu chaud. Je préfère ne pas schtroumpfer le risque que tu me schtroumpfe une rechute. Ce serait dangereux voir même mortel pour toi.

Je crois que je préfère rester au lit. » bégaye Schtroumpf à Lunettes.

Schtroumpf Maladroit lui sourit et lui dit :

« Dès que tu iras mieux, on schtroumpferas le village. Grand Schtroumpf et les autres doivent nous schtroumpfés partout !

J'espère qu'on va les reschtroumpfer bientôt… ils me manquent tous… surtout Schtroumpf Costaud, Schtroumpf Farceur et Schtroumpf Téméraire. Je les aime bien, ces trois-là… soupire Schtroumpf à Lunettes.

Bah moi, ceux qui me manque le plus, c'est Schtroumpf Bricoleur, Schtroumpf Coquet et Schtroumpf Paresseux… et Schtroumpf Téméraire, je l'aime bien aussi. J'espère qu'ils schtroumpfent un peu à nous en ce moment… »

Les deux petits baissent la tête, les yeux remplis de larmes, en pensant à leur village, leurs amis, leur famille. Vieux Vieux Schtroumpfs les regarde tristement puis il s'assit à côté de Schtroumpf à Lunettes et prend Schtroumpf Maladroit sur ses genoux.

« Allons, ne pleurez pas. Je suis sûr que vos amis sont très inquiets pour vous et qu'ils vous schtroumpfent partout avec l'espoir de vous voir revenir au village sain et sauf.

Oui… soupire Schtroumpf à Lunettes. Comme le dit Grand Schtroumpf : _''Schtroumpfe cet air boudeur,…_

_Et goûte au bonheur !_ '' conclut Schtroumpf Maladroit avec un grand sourire.

Mais tu t'améliore, toi ! sourit Schtroumpf à Lunettes. Euh… excusez-moi mais… vous avez de la lecture ?

Tous mes livres sont à toi, gamin ! » sourit Vieux Vieux Schtroumpf en tendant un livre rouge au petit Schtroumpf.

Schtroumpf à Lunettes sourit et commence à lire le livre… lorsqu'il s'exclame :

« Waouh ! Vous avez schtroumpfé des humains pour de vrai !

Et oui, gamin ! J'ai schtroumpfé le tour du monde et j'ai schtroumpfé des tonnes de choses !

Schtroumpf alors ! Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait plus d'humains que de Schtroumpfs. On n'en a jamais vu !

Combien il y en a ? demande Schtroumpf Maladroit en regardant au-dessus de l'épaule de son ami.

C'est écrit là !

Schtroumpf à Lunettes… je ne sais pas lire…

Oups… excuse-moi ça m'est schtroumpfé de la tête. Bah, viens ! Je vais t'apprendre ! On va commencer par un truc simple. Le titre, là ! Tu connais ton alphabet ?

Pas par cœur… mais je me débrouille !

Ça ira ! Tu vois, tu attaches les lettres ensemble pour faire des mots et selon la prononciation de la lettre, tu obtiens un mot avec une consonance. C'est comme apprendre à parler mais avec des mots écrits !

Waouh ! Je peux schtroumpfer ?

Vas-y ! Je schtroumpferais tes fautes de prononciations !

Okay… bégaye Schtroumpf Maladroit. Euh… Le… Mo… euh… Mone… euh… Monede…

Monde ! corrige Schtroumpf à Lunettes. M-O-N donne le son ''mon'' !

Monde ! Okay ! Le Monde… euh… de-se…

Des. Ça se prononce ''dé'' !

Oh d'accord ! Le Monde des… euh… Hum… Huma-ines…

Hé hé ! Non, ça se prononce ''humains'' !

Oh ! Le Monde des Humains… euh… tome… tome 1 ! Le Monde des Humains Tome 1 !

Parfait ! sourit Schtroumpf à Lunettes. Ça a mis un peu de temps mais on y est arrivé !

Je sais lire ?

C'est un début encourageant ! Viens, on va le lire ensemble ! Lit à voix haute, prend tout ton temps, j'attendrais que tu ais fini avant de tourner la page.

Waouh ! Merci Schtroumpf à Lunettes ! »

Les deux amis s'assoient l'un à côté de l'autre et Schtroumpf Maladroit lit tant bien que mal, corrigé par Schtroumpf à Lunettes. Vieux Vieux Schtroumpf les observe en souriant.

Ces deux petits étaient totalement différents !

L'un d'eux était éduqué, instruit, avide de connaissance et d'écoutes, sûr dans ses paroles et dans ses actes et intelligent; l'autre était simple, un peu naïf, avide de connaissance mais un peu bêta et incertain de ses dires mais bon auditeur.

Ces enfants étaient très différents, mais au fil des années, Vieux Vieux Schtroumpf avait appris une chose très importante : _l'Amitié est un trésor qui frappe soudain des êtres que tout semble éloignés alors, qu'en faites, tous les unis !_

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que vous aimez!^^<strong>


	6. Attaque de Loup Noir

Chapitre 6

* * *

><p>Le temps passe lentement. Après quelques semaines de convalescence, Schtroumpf à Lunettes est enfin guéri de sa fièvre. Vieux Vieux Schtroumpf est, en effet, aussi instruit que Grand Schtroumpf. A son contact, les deux petits apprennent de nombreuses choses, ils gagnent en confiance, ils s'instruisent, ils apprennent à reconnaitre les plantes et les roches, ils découvrent de nouvelles choses et s'aguerrissent. Schtroumpf à Lunettes apprend la lecture et les numéros à Schtroumpf Maladroit et le petit ''empoté'' se trouve être un très bon élève et un très bon auditeur. Leur jeu préféré ? Citer toutes les citations de Grand Schtroumpf ! Ils espèrent que leurs amis pensent à eux et ils dressent calmement, à l'aide de Vieux Vieux Schtroumpf, un plan qui pourra peut-être les guider jusqu'à leur village. Ainsi est la vie de Vieux Vieux Schtroumpf et de ses petits amis une petite vie tranquille déjà faite d'habitude et de routine et rien ne semble pouvoir la perturber.<p>

* * *

><p>Un soir, Schtroumpf à Lunettes et Schtroumpf Maladroit jouent à un jeu que leur aîné leur a appris : Pierre-Feuille-Schtroumpf !<p>

Le schtroumpf en jaune s'est rendu en forêt pour chercher des plantes pour ses potions. Comme Grand Schtroumpf, il accepte volontiers l'aide de Schtroumpf à Lunettes lorsqu'il s'agit de préparer ces potions étranges et en même temps fascinante. En voyant l'obscurité envahir le ciel, les petits commencent à s'inquiéter.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il peut schtroumpfer dehors à une heure pareille ? s'inquiète Schtroumpf Maladroit.

Je l'ignore… ce n'est pas normal… il ne schtroumpfe jamais aussi longtemps dehors… » ajoute son ami.

Soudain, ils entendent des hurlements de loups et des grognements. Inquiets et se rappelant les conseils de Vieux Vieux Schtroumpf, ils éteignent toutes les lumières de la maison et se cachent sous le lit. Une faible lueur apparait soudainement et le vieux schtroumpf en jaune entre, essoufflé. Soulagés de le voir vivant, les deux enfants se jettent dans ses bras.

« Où étiez-vous ? Nous étions schtroumpfes d'inquiétude ! pleurent-ils en chœur en se serrant contre leur ami.

Les loups se sont schtroumpfés par ici. Désormais, nous devons être plus prudents. Ces salles bêtes schtroumpfent autour de nous. Je vous demanderai de ne plus schtroumpfer hors de la cabane tout seuls ! Compris ? »

Les petits hochent la tête, les yeux remplis de peur. L'idée d'être encerclé par des loups ne les réjouies pas le moins du monde ! C'est absolument terrifiés que les deux petits Schtroumpfs s'endorment, serrés l'un contre l'autre pour se donner du courage. Alors que Vieux Vieux Schtroumpf, attristé par la peur de ses petits amis, éteint la bougie et se couche à son tour, dehors, le chef des loups, Loup Noir, observe la petite maison-champignon maintenant sombre dans la clairière. Il grogne, hurle à la pleine lune et s'éloigne. En entendant son cri, Schtroumpf à Lunettes et Schtroumpf Maladroit hurlent de peur et se cachent sous leur couverture en tremblant. Cette nuit serait tout sauf calme pour eux.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, les enfants s'occupent comme ils peuvent en jouant mais ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de vérifier si un loup ne rôde pas autour de la maison. Vieux Vieux Schtroumpf se sent désolé pour ces petits amis effrayés. D'abord, ils avaient dû supporter la perte de leurs amis, puis la maladie de Schtroumpf à Lunettes et maintenant, les loups… ils auraient décidément tout vu avant même d'avoir quittés l'enfance et donc dépassés les 100ans.<p>

Vieux Vieux Schtroumpf s'apprête à sortir de la maison. En le voyant sur le point d'ouvrir la porte, Schtroumpf Maladroit et Schtroumpf à Lunettes courent vers lui et le serrent très fort dans leurs bras. Le vieux leur caresse gentiment le dos et dit :

« Je ne serais pas loin. Ne craigniez rien, les loups sont partis pour un moment.

Oui, Vieux Vieux Schtroumpf… » disent-ils en le laissant partir.

Une fois qu'ils sont seuls, les petits ferment la porte et s'occupent comme ils peuvent. Schtroumpf Maladroit tente d'équilibrer les roches de Vieux Vieux Schtroumpf pour en faire une pyramide et Schtroumpf à Lunettes lit un des carnets de voyages de Vieux Vieux Schtroumpf.

Mais dehors, dans les buissons, Loup Noir rôde ! Il a repéré ses proies, seules et vulnérables ! Il est décidé à s'en emparer ! Grognant, il s'approche de la maisonnette et se met à tourner autour. En voyant une ombre soudaine passée devant la fenêtre, Schtroumpf Maladroit regarde dehors… pour voir le vent souffler sur les hautes herbes.

« J'aurais schtroumpfé avoir vu quelqu'un schtroumpfé devant la fenêtre… dit-il timidement.

C'est sans doute un oiseau ou un autre animal. répond Schtroumpf à Lunettes sans lever les yeux de sa lecture.

Et si… si c'était un loup ?

Vieux Vieux Schtroumpf les a vu partir. Il ne nous aurait pas mentit.

Tu as raison… » dit Schtroumpf Maladroit.

Mais alors qu'il reprend sa construction, il entend un grognement. Inquiet, il regarde vers la fenêtre et, à sa grande horreur, il voit l'œil jaune, cruel et brillant de mal à l'état pur de Loup Noir. Ses yeux s'élargissent de peur et il hurle en s'éloignant vivement de la fenêtre, non sans trébucher. Son cri sort Schtroumpf à Lunettes de sa lecture et **CRAC !**

Loup Noir, grognant et aboyant furieusement, détruit la fenêtre avec ses crocs et passe son museau dans la maisonnette. Les deux petits se serrent l'un contre l'autre, affolés. Ils sont seuls face à ce loup féroce, prisonniers dans la cabane qui leur servait de refuge. Les crocs de Loup Noir frôlent leurs jambes et les effrayent d'avantage. Schtroumpf Maladroit sert tellement son ami à lunettes que, s'ils le pouvaient, ils ne formeraient qu'un seul Schtroumpf.

« _Schtroumpf à Lunet__tes, j'ai peur !_ » pleure-t-il en essayant de s'éloigner du canidé sauvage.

Schtroumpf à Lunettes le sert tendrement en tentant de trouver un peu de réconfort dans la présence de son ami,… mais dans une situation pareille, il n'y a qu'une chose à faire : appeler à l'aide !

« **VIEUX VIEUX SCHTROUMPF !** » hurle-t-il de toute la force de ses petits poumons.

* * *

><p>Vieux Vieux Schtroumpf cueille tranquillement les plantes dont il a besoin. Ses petits compagnons avaient eu tellement peur à cause des loups qu'il voulait leur remonter le moral. Il connaissait une formule magique qui produisait comme un vrai ballet aérien de fées. Ça leur plaira ! Il vient à peine de finir sa cueillette qu'il entend la voix terrorisé d'un enfant :<p>

« **VIEUX VIEUX SCHTROUMPF !** »

C'est Schtroumpf à Lunettes ! En tendant l'oreille, Vieux Vieux Schtroumpf peut entendre des grognements féroces. Les loups ! L'un d'eux avait dû rester et maintenant, il attaquait les petits ! Furieux à l'idée de perdre ses petits qu'il considérait comme ses petits-enfants, il retourne en courant vers la cabane.

« Pourvu que je n'arrive pas trop tard… »

* * *

><p>A la cabane, Loup Noir s'écharne toujours après la fenêtre et les petits Schtroumpfs qu'il convoite. Voyant qu'il ne peut pas les attraper, il change de côté mais s'approche doucement pour faire baisser la vigilance des enfants. Et cela marche ! Schtroumpf à Lunettes laisse Schtroumpf Maladroit seul, tremblant comme une feuille sur le sol, et regarde prudemment par le trou béant qui était autrefois la fenêtre.<p>

Soudain **CRAC** ! Loup Noir refrappe à nouveau ! Les enfants sursautent mais, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de fuir, Schtroumpf Maladroit voit le loup qui l'attrape par le pantalon. Il voit avec horreur le cannibale le tiré vers son énorme gueule.

« _**SCHT**__**ROUMPF A LUNETTES !**_ » pleure-t-il, affolé.

Son ami, d'abord figé, sent une sorte de rage brûler en lui. Furieux, il regarde partout autour de lui, se saisit d'un tisonnier qui trainait avant de se ruer sur le loup qui traine un Schtroumpf Maladroit effrayé en hurlant :

« **LÂCHE-LE IMMEDIATEMENT, MAUDIT SCHTROUMPF !** »

Avant que le loup n'ait le temps de le remarquer, Schtroumpf à Lunettes le frappe avec le tisonnier tranchant, lui laissant une énorme balafre sur le visage et le forçant à lâcher Schtroumpf Maladroit. Ce dernier se rue dans les bras de son ami qui pointe toujours le tisonnier vers son adversaire.

« _Schtroumpf à Lunettes…_ pleure-t-il.

**Touche-le encore une fois et tu es mort !** » menace le jeune intellectuel au loup.

Furieux et maintenant aveugle d'un œil, le canidé se jette sur eux et reçoit encore des coups de tisonnier. Schtroumpf Maladroit n'a jamais vu Schtroumpf à Lunettes comme ça. Même s'il est motivé par on ne sait quelle force, Loup Noir finit par attraper le tisonnier et tire violemment Schtroumpf à Lunettes vers lui. Le petit tombe sur le sol avec une telle force qu'il perd ses lunettes. Aveugle, il tâtonne le sol à leur recherche sans remarquer le loup qui, grognant, s'apprête à le croquer. Effrayé, Schtroumpf Maladroit se saisit d'un tabouret et le lance dans la figure du loup. Puis il se jette à côté de son ami et lui glisse ses lunettes sur le nez. Maintenant qu'il revoit, le loup n'a plus le choix : il doit les croquer immédiatement ! Grognant de toute sa rage, l'animal détruit le mur de la maison. Les enfants se ruent dans un coin de la pièce et pleurent, absolument terrifiés.

* * *

><p>Vieux Vieux Schtroumpf arrive à la cabane, essoufflé. Le loup noir grogne furieusement et a détruit une grande partie de la maison. Espérant que les petits ne sont pas blessés, il court vers son ennemi, passe entre ses pattes et crie :<p>

« Hé ! Gros lard ! Schtroumpfe-moi, si tu peux ! »

Loup Noir, grognant, se lance à la poursuite du vieux schtroumpf en jaune. Les deux enfants observent, apeurés, leur ainé disparaitre avec le loup furieux à ses trousses.

* * *

><p>Loup Noir est plus fort et robuste que Vieux Vieux Schtroumpf mais la force n'est pas tout ! En effet, Vieux Vieux Schtroumpf se jette dans la rivière et il est meilleur nageur que le loup. Furieux, le canidé le suit et, astucieusement, le vieux Schtroumpf le conduit vers les rapides. Lorsque le courant devient trop fort, Vieux Vieux Schtroumpf se laisse échouer sur les rochers alors que le loup est emporté. Le courant devient tel qu'il se noie dans les eaux tumultueuses.<p>

Vieux Vieux Schtroumpf l'observe et, un peu attristé pour l'animal, il enlève son chapeau et se tait pendant une minute avant de repartir. Il se trouve soudain devant un mur de pierre glissante. Il tente de grimper… mais soudainement, il lâche prise et tombe au sol. Il essaye une nouvelle fois mais il reste au même résultat. Le pauvre vieux est épuisé et n'a plus la force nécessaire pour monter cette pente. Mais même s'il souhaite retrouver les petits Schtroumpfs qui l'attendent effrayés à la cabane, il ne peut pas prendre le risque de se jeter dans les rapides. Il est pris au piège.

* * *

><p>Schtroumpf à Lunettes et Schtroumpf Maladroit attendent, inquiets, le retour de Vieux Vieux Schtroumpf… mais la nuit tombe et se fait de plus en plus sombre. Schtroumpf Maladroit sert Schtroumpf à Lunettes dans ses bras.<p>

« J'ai peur… qu'est-ce qu'il peut schtroumpfer ? demande Schtroumpf Maladroit, inquiet.

Je l'ignore. J'ai peur moi aussi… Rentrons ! On serra plus à l'abri à l'intérieur. »

Les deux Schtroumpfs entrent à l'intérieur, inquiets pour leur ami.

Vieux Vieux Schtroumpf aperçoit la nuit qui tombe. Il ne peut rien voir dans l'obscurité et il n'a pas réussi à s'échapper de ce piège naturel. Il se glisse dans une crevasse et s'endort, inquiet pour les petits qu'il a laissé seul chez lui.

* * *

><p>Au village des Schtroumpfs, tous les petits sont dans leur lit… mais aucun ne dort. Grand Schtroumpf est assis dans son fauteuil et range soigneusement les pierres de Schtroumpf Maladroit et lit les livres de Schtroumpf à Lunettes. Soudain, la porte s'ouvre et Schtroumpf Costaud et Schtroumpf Bricoleur entrent, les larmes aux yeux.<p>

« Qu'y a-t-il, mes petits Schtroumpfs ? demande-t-il.

On ne peut pas dormir… pleure Schtroumpf Bricoleur.

Allons, venez là ! Et dites-moi ce qu'il y a. »

Les enfants courent vers lui et se serrent contre lui en pleurant. Il les berce doucement, sachant très bien ce qui les chagrine.

« Nous les retrouverons ! Je n'abandonnerais jamais mes petits Schtroumpfs égarés. Même si cela doit me prendre les siècles qu'il me reste à vivre.

Où sont-ils, Grand Schtroumpf ? Nous les avons cherché partout… pleure Schtroumpf Costaud.

Peut-être que nous étions au bon endroit… mais pas au bon moment… ajoute Schtroumpf Bricoleur.

Allons allons… nous les retrouverons… »

La porte s'ouvre une nouvelle fois et le reste des petits Schtroumpfs du village apparait dans l'ouverture. Ils ont tous les yeux brillants de larmes et Schtroumpf Téméraire tente de consoler Schtroumpf Pleureur. Ses yeux sont tout rouge et gonflé de larmes… même si cela est normal pour lui de pleurer souvent, il n'est pas dans son état normal. Ses deux frères quittent les bras de Grand Schtroumpf qui lui tend les bras en disant :

« Viens là, Schtroumpf Pleureur… »

Le petit reste fixe, les yeux larmoyants, puis il court vers Grand Schtroumpf en éclatant en sanglots. Grand Schtroumpf le berce doucement alors que le petit pleure toutes les larmes de son corps. Les autres petits ont tous la même expression sur le visage : la peur et le désespoir. Voyant bien qu'aucun des enfants n'arrivera à dormir seul (même Schtroumpf Paresseux), il soupire et déclare calmement :

« Venez tous et dormez ici ce soir ! »

Comme s'ils n'attendaient que ça, les enfants entrent et s'assoient tous autour de Grand Schtroumpf comme lorsqu'il leur raconte une histoire… ce qu'il fait et, un à un, serrés les uns contre les autres, tous les enfants s'endorment sans oublier leurs amis perdus.


	7. Morts ou non?

Chapitre7

* * *

><p>Ce matin, les petits Schtroumpfs sont décidés à retrouver leurs amis perdus. Accompagnés de Grand Schtroumpf qui a finalement laissé le Village sans surveillance, les petits s'enfoncent encore plus loin dans la forêt.<p>

* * *

><p>Schtroumpf Costaud, Schtroumpf Bricoleur et Schtroumpf Téméraire sont éloignés dans les hautes herbes… et ils entendent des grognements ! Effrayés mais curieux, ils s'approchent prudemment et voient une meute de loups qui détruit une maison-champignon semblable à celles du village. Les enfants sont étonnés il y avait un autre Schtroumpf comme eux qui vivait ici ?<p>

Grognant, les loups éparpillent les meubles, les vêtements et autres objets partout sur le sol de la forêt avant de partir dans les bois. Curieux, les trois petits s'approchent de la maison détruite, se séparent et observent tous les objets divers éparpillés sur l'herbe. Schtroumpf Téméraire saisit un des livres et l'ouvre, intrigué.

« **Schtroumpfastique !** Si Schtroumpf à Lunettes était là avec nous, il aurait **adoré** ! Ce sont des carnets de bord ! Ce Schtroumpf était un voyageur !

Le pauvre… ce n'est pas de chance… il s'est fait schtroumpfé par les loups… dit tristement Schtroumpf Costaud avant de s'exclamer : **Eh regardez ça !** Schtroumpf Maladroit aurait **adoré** aussi ! Il y a tous les styles de pierres, de roches et tout ! Il serait ami avec celui-là ! Et toi, Schtroumpf Bricoleur ? T'as schtroumpfé quoi ? »

Schtroumpf Bricoleur observe les papiers étaler sur le sol. Soudain, il voit un dessin sur le sol. Il se penche, le ramasse et le regarde attentivement. Il se fige et, les yeux larmoyants, murmure :

« Non… non… non non non… **NON !** » se met à hurler Schtroumpf Bricoleur en tombant à genou.

Il éclate en sanglots de manière incontrôlable. Ses frères se regardent, inquiets, et courent vers lui.

« Hé ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, mon gars ? On dirait que t'as vu un mort ! » s'exclame Schtroumpf Téméraire.

Le jeune Schtroumpf en salopette regarde ses amis, les yeux larmoyants et l'air déconfit voir déprimé. Il tend le dessin qu'il tient. C'est un dessin d'enfants où l'on peut voir deux Schtroumpfs : un avec un bonnet enfoncé sur les yeux et l'autre avec des cercles noires autour des yeux… comme des lunettes. Une écriture maladroite disait :_''Pour mon meilleur ami, un Schtroumpf au cœur aussi grand que ses lunettes''_ Les deux autres figent et leurs yeux se remplissent de larmes. Schtroumpf Bricoleur, larmoyant, dit ce que les autres ont peur de penser.

« Schtroumpf à Lunettes et Schtroumpf Maladroit étaient ici… ils y ont vécus… peut-être avec un autre schtroumpf… mais… nous… nous sommes arrivés trop tard… »

Les enfants restent figés… et ils éclatent en sanglots, incapables de faire autre chose. Le cri de Schtroumpf Bricoleur a alarmé Grand Schtroumpf et les autres qui les rejoignent aussitôt. Le chef du Village se met à genou et sert ses enfants dans ses bras.

« Allons, allons… qu'est-ce qui se schtroumpfe ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que toutes ces larmes ? »

Incapable de répondre, les enfants tentent le dessin. Après une analyse complète du dessin, Grand Schtroumpf comprend qui à dessiner cela et demande :

« Où sont-ils ? Les avez-vous vus ?

Non… pleure Schtroumpf Bricoleur.

Les loups les ont schtroumpfés… ajoute Schtroumpf Téméraire.

Nous sommes arrivés trop tard… » conclut Schtroumpf Costaud.

Tous les enfants se figent avant d'éclater en sanglots. Leurs amis avaient eu droit à une mort plus horrible que la noyade ils avaient été dévoré vivants ! Malgré son propre chagrin, Grand Schtroumpf retient ses larmes et dit d'une voix tremblante :

« Bien… rentrons… »

Les enfants ramassent les livres et les roches et rentrent au Village, les yeux gonflés de larmes et le cœur brisé en mille morceaux. Grand Schtroumpf reste à l'écart. Alors que tous les enfants rentrent dans leur propre maison après avoir déposés les biens qui ont appartenus à leurs amis, Grand Schtroumpf reste seul chez lui. il regarde le dessin, les larmes aux yeux… puis, incapable de se maitriser, il tombe à genou et éclate en sanglots. Il avait failli à son devoir de Grand Schtroumpf… deux de ses protégés sont morts seuls et probablement effrayés, dévorés par des loups… il ne pense pas pouvoir supporter ce poids toute la vie, mais même s'il vient à mourir de chagrin, il ne laisserait rien arrivé à ses autres petits de son vivant !

* * *

><p>Vieux Vieux Schtroumpf serre son châle jaune sur ses épaules. L'eau de la rivière humidifie la roche et rend le piège glacial. Mais ce n'est pas son propre bien-être qui l'effraye… c'est celui de Schtroumpf à Lunettes et Schtroumpf Maladroit. Les deux petits devaient être morts de peur désormais… peut-être même pire ! Vieux Vieux Schtroumpf n'arrive pas à se rassurer.<p>

Soudain, il entend un petit bruit… même plusieurs : des coups comme une hache et deux voix d'enfants qui semblent faire un travail difficile. Est-il possible que… ? Il remarque soudain un petit arbre au sommet de la muraille de pierre et il remarque qu'il bouge légèrement. Soudain, l'arbre tombe et forme comme une échelle naturelle. Vieux Vieux Schtroumpf lève les yeux et voit, souriants et fiers d'eux,… Schtroumpf à Lunettes et Schtroumpf Maladroit ! Ils sont vivants !

« Schtroumpf à Lunettes ! Schtroumpf Maladroit ! Mais comment… ?

**Montez ! On vous schtroumpfera tout après !** » dit Schtroumpf à Lunettes, en faisant signe au vieux Schtroumpf.

Celui-ci s'exécute et utilise le tronc pour se hisser au sommet de la muraille de pierre. Les enfants l'aident dès qu'il est à porter de leurs bras. Vieux Vieux Schtroumpf les sert très fort dans ses bras et demande :

« Comment m'avez-vous retrouvé ?

On était schtroumpfe d'inquiétude après que vous nous aillez sauver du loup noir ! explique Schtroumpf Maladroit.

On vous a attendu des heures durant mais finalement, au lever du soleil, nous avons décidé de partir à votre recherche. Et pour tout vous schtroumpfer, on a bien fait…

* * *

><p><em><span>Flash-Back :<span>_

_Schtroumpf à Lunettes et Schtroumpf Maladroit regardent une dernière fois la maison détruite par Loup Noir et s'éloignent dans la forêt à la recherche de Vieux Vieux Schtroumpf. Ils ont à peine quittés la clairière qu'ils entendent des grognements. Effrayés, les enfants se retournent et voient le reste de la meute de loups qui se ruent sur la maison en ruine de Vieux Vieux Schtroumpf. Les deux amis se regardent avec un air effrayé. Ils ont bien fait de partir de cette maison. Ils décident de s'éloigner le plus possible… sans remarquer que, cacher dans les hautes herbes, il y a trois de leurs amis qui observent les loups détruire la maison : Schtroumpf Bricoleur, Schtroumpf Costaud et Schtroumpf Téméraire !_

* * *

><p>« … après quelques heures de recherches, nous vous avons vu ici ! Nous avons schtroumpfé un plan pour vous schtroumpfez de là et, en voyant l'arbre, nous avons eu une idée ! explique Schtroumpf à Lunettes.<p>

Schtroumpf à Lunettes a schtroumpfé des haches avec des pierres coupantes ! sourit Schtroumpf Maladroit en montrant de petites haches improvisées faites d'un manche en brindilles et d'une lame en pierre. Il a dit que ça se schtroumpfe des filex… euh… bilex… euh…

Des **silex**, Schtroumpf Maladroit !

Tu es **très** doué, Schtroumpf à Lunettes ! Ainsi donc, les loups ont détruit la maison ? Bien ! Je pense qu'il est grand temps de rejoindre votre Village, les enfants ! »

Les enfants se figent. Après toutes ses semaines à espérer rentrer chez eux, ils vont en être capables ! mais… Vieux Vieux Schtroumpf allait-il les accompagner ?

« Vous venez aussi ? demande Schtroumpf à Lunettes.

Vous n'avez plus de maison maintenant. Venez ! Grand Schtroumpf va vous aimez autant que nous ! J'en suis sûr ! ajoute Schtroumpf Maladroit en serrant Vieux Vieux Schtroumpf dans ses bras.

Mes petits amis… Vous m'avez appris à vivre avec des enfants… je vous accompagne avec plaisir ! De toute façon, la carte que nous avons fait à dû être détruite.

Mais alors, comment va-t-on retrouver le village ? demande Schtroumpf Maladroit.

Voyons… réfléchit Schtroumpf à Lunettes. Le courant nous a éloignés du Village donc, si mon résonnement est juste, il nous suffit de remonter la Rivière et nous retrouverons forcément le Village au niveau du barrage… ou mieux ! Au niveau du pont de cordes qui mènent à la colline où l'on se cache lors des inondations !

Mais c'est une excellente idée, Schtroumpf à Lunettes ! Tu viens d'avoir cette idée ? demande Vieux Vieux Schtroumpf.

Euh… non… en faites, cela me schtroumpfe dans la tête depuis que nous sommes perdus… bégaye le petit aux lunettes noires.

Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas schtroumpfer avant ? demande Schtroumpf Maladroit.

Eh bien… je schtroumpfais… que c'était une schtroumpferie…

Schtroumpf à Lunettes… Ce n'est pas une schtroumpferie ! C'est un plan très ingénieux pour un petit Schtroumpf de ton âge ! sourit Vieux Vieux Schtroumpf. Alors ? Quel est le plan, Général Schtroumpf à Lunettes ? »

Schtroumpf à Lunettes se fige et sourit. Il saisit la main de Vieux Vieux Schtroumpf et celle de Schtroumpf Maladroit et dit :

« Si vous avez confiance en moi,… **suivez-moi !** »

En riant, Schtroumpf à Lunettes entraine ses amis à sa suite. Schtroumpf Maladroit éclate de rire en suivant son ami suivit de prêt par Vieux Vieux Schtroumpf qui sourit. Mais ils ne sont seuls au bord de la Rivière. Les loups ont déjà trouvé un nouveau chef et sont occupés à dépouiller un cadavre de sa viande. Discrètement, les Schtroumpfs passent devant la meute et continuent leur route. De toute façon, comparer à leur proie, ces petits êtres bleu ne sont que des amuse-gueules.

* * *

><p>Le village est plus calme qu'à l'ordinaire. Aucun schtroumpf n'est dehors. Tous pleurent en silence ceux qu'ils pensent morts dévorés par des loups.<p>

Ils ne remarquent pas que, rodant autour du Village, le renard de la fois précédente est de retour ! Mais cette fois, le goupil a imaginé un plan pour éloigner Grand Schtroumpf du Village et dévorer les petits Schtroumpfs.

Il se dirige vers le barrage et rompt quelques cordes, provoquant la fuite du barrage. De l'eau s'échappe et coule vers le village.

Schtroumpf Téméraire a la maison la plus proche du barrage. Il voit soudain de l'eau coulée sous sa porte. Horrifié, il sort de sa maison et voit l'eau qui coule du barrage jusqu'au village. Il court vers la maison de Grand Schtroumpf en hurlant :

« **GRAND SCHTROUMPF ! GRAND SCHTROUMPF ! IL Y A UN PROBLEME AVEC LE BARRAGE !** »

Grand Schtroumpf sort de sa maison et voit avec horreur l'eau qui envahit le Village. Tous les enfants sont effrayés !

« **Ne bougez pas d'ici ! Je vais schtroumpfer le problème !** »

Grand Schtroumpf court vers le barrage, laissant les enfants sans surveillance. C'est ce que le renard attendait ! Il laisse Grand Schtroumpf s'éloigné suffisamment et bondit dans le village. Les enfants hurlent de terreur.

« **AU SECOURS ! A L'AIDE ! SCHTROUMPFEZ NOUS ! »**

Le renard les poursuit comme des vulgaires proies terrifiées… mais ce que le renard n'a pas prévu, c'est que Grand Schtroumpf entendrait les cris désespérés de ses petits Schtroumpfs. Refusant de les laisser seuls après ce qu'il est arrivé à ses autres petits Schtroumpfs, il se dirige vers le Village en courant. Schtroumpf Coquet est sûr le point de se faire dévoré lorsque Grand Schtroumpf bondit au cou du goupil et le mord jusqu'au sang. Blessé, le canidé roux s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Une fois que le renard est loin, les enfants courent tous se réfugiés dans les bras de Grand Schtroumpf. Ils pleurent tous de peur et de joie maintenant en sécurité avec leur chef, mentor et père… Celui-ci les serre dans ses bras et dit en pleurant :

« Je ne vous abandonnerai jamais, mes enfants… jamais… jamais jamais… »

* * *

><p>Chapitre 7 terminé! Bosse sur le prochain chapitre...<p> 


	8. Toujours amis

Chapitre 8 : Toujours amis

Vieux Vieux Schtroumpf et les enfants remontent la Rivière en la longeant. Ils avancent en chantonnant et les enfants dansent presque tout en marchant. Leur ainé les regarde en souriant. Cette aventure les a fait mûrir et prendre confiance en eux. Lorsque leurs amis les reverront, ils ne les reconnaitront plus ! Schtroumpf à Lunettes a pris conscience de la fragilité de ses lunettes mais également de sa capacité à imaginer des plans ingénieux pour se sortir d'affaire. Schtroumpf Maladroit a appris que sa maladresse est certes handicapante mais que le plus important est d'aider ses amis et non d'être le plus fort ! Afin de voir si ses leçons ont portées leurs fruits, Vieux Vieux Schtroumpf prend une roche noire et la tend à Schtroumpf Maladroit :

« Tiens, mon petit ! Tu pourras la schtroumpfer à ta collection !

Hé ! C'est du basalte ! C'est schtroumpfastique ! On n'en schtroumpfe pas souvent ici ! Merci !» sourit le petit Schtroumpf en prenant la roche dans ses mains.

Vieux Vieux Schtroumpf sourit et sort un livre rouge de sa sacoche.

« Tiens, Schtroumpf à Lunettes ! Les pages sont intactes et les écrits aussi !

Oh ! Merci ! Je pensais qu'ils avaient tous était détruit par les loups !

J'en avais schtroumpfé un avec moi ! »

Schtroumpf à Lunettes ouvre le livre et le lit en souriant. Vieux Vieux Schtroumpf regardent les enfants, heureux et en même temps triste de savoir qu'ils vont bientôt retrouver leur Village et le laisser seul… comme avant. Mais s'il doit les quitté, il profitera soigneusement de chaque instant avec ses petits amis de 20ans. Tout en lisant, Schtroumpf à Lunettes se met à fredonner une chanson. Schtroumpf Maladroit le regarde et demande :

« Tu chantes quoi ?

Oh ! Je l'ai inventé lorsqu'on s'est rencontré ! Mais elle est nulle… il n'y a que l'air qui est schtroumpfant…

J'aimerais bien entendre les paroles ! sourit son ami.

Schtroumpf Maladroit. soupire Schtroumpf à Lunettes, en redressant calmement ses lunettes. Je ne suis pas Schtroumpf Poète. Ça m'a schtroumpfé comme ça et… elle est nulle ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je la chante !

Schtroumpf à Lunettes ! dit Vieux Vieux Schtroumpf en posant une main sur l'épaule du petit en souriant. J'aimerais entendre les paroles de cette chanson aussi !

Mais elle est nulle ! C'est une schtroumpferie stupide qui a schtroumpfé dans ma tête ! dit Schtroumpf à Lunettes, comme s'il essayait de se convaincre de ses paroles.

Ton plan n'était pas nul ! Propose donc ! » sourit le Schtroumpf en jaune.

L'enfant redresse ses lunettes, regarde ses deux amis et soupire. Afin d'éviter leur regards, il se plonge dans son livre, avance et recommence à fredonner doucement. Ses amis le suivent et Schtroumpf à Lunettes se met à chanter :

_Quand on est deux copains,_

_Qu'on s'amuse de trois fois rien,_

_On a une sacrée veine,_

_On s'aime comme des frères,_

_On se fait pas la guerre !_

_La vie devient belle !_

_Vous pouvez bien vous défouler_

_Sans que votre copain pense à vous critiquer,_

_La vie devient belle!_

Schtroumpf Maladroit et Vieux Vieux Schtroumpf sourient en entendant la chanson de leur ami. Le petit Schtroumpf au bonnet trop grand pour lui sourit, heureux de voir que Schtroumpf à Lunettes l'aime au point d'imaginer une chanson sur leur amitié aussi fraiche que bizarre. Schtroumpf à Lunettes continu de chanter :

_Si tout le monde pouvait être plus gai_

_Si tout le monde savait vivre en paix_

_Comme ils ont tort de punir_

_Ils feraient mieux de rire_

_Ils sont tous jaloux_

_De vos surprenants rendez-vous !_

Schtroumpf Maladroit retient un rire. Son ami faisait allusion au fait que Grand Schtroumpf leur a caché l'existence de l'autre pendant 20ans et qu'il leur a interdit de faire ce qui pourrait être dangereux pour eux. Penser à Grand Schtroumpf le rend un peu triste… alors il se reconcentre sur la chanson de son ami à Lunettes :

_On est décontractés_

_On schtroumpfe les découvertes_

_Tâchez de la faire durer_

_Cette belle amitié,_

_Cette fête ? Je le schtroumpfe !_

_Oui c'est beau, si beau !_

_Restez toujours_

_Restez deux bons copains !_

Schtroumpf à Lunettes soupire, lève les yeux de son livre et attend les moqueries… mais il ne voit que les deux visages souriants de ses compagnons de voyage. Il est figé sur place.

« Vous… vous l'avez aimé ?

C'était très bien, Schtroumpf à Lunettes ! C'est une belle chanson ! sourit Vieux Vieux Schtroumpf.

Elle est schtroumpfastique ! Tu es un Schtroumpf extraordinaire, Schtroumpf à Lunettes ! Je serais incapable de schtroumpfer un truc pareil sans me tromper sans arrêt ! Tu es un Schtroumpf génial ! » ajoute Schtroumpf Maladroit, absolument en extase.

Schtroumpf à Lunettes est figé puis un grand sourire éclaire son visage. Il sert très fort Vieux Vieux Schtroumpf dans ses bras puis sert Schtroumpf Maladroit en disant :

« Schtroumpf Maladroit, tu es mon meilleur ami !

Et tu es le mien aussi, Schtroumpf à Lunettes ! répond le petit en souriant.

Alors moi, je propose qu'on reste toujours amis. Promis ?

Oui ! Promis ! » sourit Schtroumpf Maladroit.

Les enfants se font un câlin amical avant de reprendre la route.

* * *

><p>Au village, Grand Schtroumpf et les enfants terminent de réparer le barrage. Le renard a ouvert une large brèche mais les Schtroumpfs sont aussi doués pour le réparer que le canidé l'a été pour le détruire. Alors que les plus forts travaillent, les plus fragiles s'amusent comme ils peuvent. Schtroumpf Peintre fait une de ses nombreuses œuvres lorsqu'il remarque Schtroumpf Coquet qui cueille des fleurs, l'air triste. En l'observant avec attention, il voit que son ami fait deux bouquets : un avec des fleurs simples comme des marguerites, des pensées ou des pâquerettes et un autre avec des fleurs plus ''géométriques'', plus complexe comme des jonquilles, des lys ou du muguet. Intrigué, il s'approche de son ami et demande :<p>

« Qu'est-ce que tu schtroumpfe ?

Rien… des bouquets de deuil pour Schtroumpf Maladroit et Schtroumpf à Lunettes…

Oh… c'est très schtroumpfe de ta part… je vais schtroumpfé quelque chose moi aussi… »

Schtroumpf Peintre court au Village, prend deux grandes toiles et revient près du barrage. Il se met alors à peindre, l'air très concentrer. Schtroumpf Mineur, qui a fini son travail près du barrage, passe près de lui et regarde ce qu'il peint.

« Hé ! On dirait Schtroumpf à Lunettes !

C'est pas _''on dirait''_ ! C'est Schtroumpf à Lunettes ! Je vais peindre son portrait et celui de Schtroumpf Maladroit. Ça saura deux chefs-d'œuvre Post schtroumpftem.

Oh… oui… c'est gentil pour eux… de garder leur souvenir intact… Je crois que je vais schtroumpfé quelque chose moi aussi ! »

Lorsque Grand Schtroumpf et les autres ont terminés de réparer les dégâts causés par le renard, ils voient les plus jeunes qui s'affairent à quelque chose. Grand Schtroumpf observe, intrigué, tout ce qu'ils font : Schtroumpf Coquet arrange les fleurs qu'il a cueillit, Schtroumpf Mineur arrange différentes pierres d'une certaine façon, Schtroumpf Poète écrit quelque chose, etc… lorsque le chef des Schtroumpfs passe près de Schtroumpf Peintre et qu'il voit ce qu'il a peint, il se fige.

« Schtroumpf à Lunettes… souffle-t-il en approchant sa main du portrait de son petit Schtroumpf.

**Ne touchez pas, Grand Schtroumpf !** dit Schtroumpf Peintre. Il n'est pas encore sec !

Pourquoi as-tu peint son portrait ?

Pour lui schtroumpfé un hommage ! Après tous, c'était comme mon frère… » explique-t-il en retournant à son tableau.

Grand Schtroumpf regarde la peinture qu'il fait et dit :

« Schtroumpf Maladroit…

Oui…

Pourquoi ?

Pareil que Schtroumpf à Lunettes… On leur schtroumpfe un hommage. »

Le Schtroumpf en rouge avale nerveusement et se force à sourire. Il observe ses chers petits qui s'affairent à rendre hommage à leurs amis et frères. Lorsqu'ils ont fini, ils vont tous près de la rivière Schtroumpf et, à l'abri d'une caverne, ils déposent ce qu'ils ont fait. Ce sont majoritairement des portraits, des couronnes de fleurs, des roches peintes et décorées, des cadeaux fait mains, etc… Schtroumpf Poète leur a écrit une chanson qu'il a intitulé _'Pourquoi Faut-il se quitter ?_' en raison de l'injustice qu'il ressent. Ses amis qu'il considérait comme ses frères étaient plus jeune ou presque aussi âgé que lui. Ils n'avaient pas le bon âge pour mourir. La gorge nouée par les sanglots, il récite en chantonnant doucement :

_On s'est connu voici fort peu de temps_

_Vos yeux schtroumpfaient si innocents_

Un petit sourire triste éclaire son visage comme il se rappelle tous les moments qu'il a passé avec chacun de ses frères.

_De nos deux destins, un bonheur est né_

_Car j'ai compris que j'allais vous aimer_

_Je ris en schtroumpfant à ce qu'étaient nos jeux_

_Ensoleillant les jours pluvieux_

Son sourire disparait comme s'il se rappelait soudain de l'horrible vérité. Ses amis, ses frères, ces deux Schtroumpfs qu'il avait toujours connu et qu'il a vu grandir avec lui n'étaient plus de ce monde. Il ne les verrait plus jamais.

_Notre amitié nous schtroumpfait chaud_

_Comment oublier des jours si beaux ?_

Il s'arrête quelques instants, renifle légèrement, respire calmement pour se calmer et, contenant tant bien que mal ses larmes, il continue :

_Pourquoi faut-il se quitter alors qu'on s'est aimé ?_

_Mais dans mon cœur où vous étiez vous restez à tout jamais._

Les autres petits Schtroumpfs le regardent, les yeux remplis de larmes. Ils ressentaient tous un vide maintenant qu'ils savaient qu'ils ne verraient plus jamais leurs amis. Schtroumpf Pleureur se sert dans les bras de Grand Schtroumpf en pleurant. Les autres sanglotent et, tous en chœur, chantent avec Schtroumpf Poète :

_Pourquoi faut-il se quitter alors qu'on s'est aimé ?_

_Mais dans mon cœur où vous étiez vous restez à tout jamais…_

Grand Schtroumpf laisse ses larmes coulées sur ses joues. Ses petits Schtroumpfs rendaient ainsi le plus bel hommage possible à leurs amis. Schtroumpf Coquet dépose deux couronnes de fleurs sur l'eau. Le courant les emporte au loin, sous les regards larmoyants des enfants. Le cœur serré, Grand Schtroumpf et ses petits rentrent au Village.

* * *

><p>La nuit est tombée. Vieux Vieux Schtroumpf et les enfants ont trouvés un abri pour la nuit, entre les racines d'un arbre mort au bord de la rivière. Vieux Vieux Schtroumpf a encore les plantes dont il a besoin pour faire le ballet aérien qu'il avait prévu pour ses petits amis. Pendant qu'il prépare la formule, les enfants jouent au bord de l'eau. Schtroumpf à Lunettes apprend à Schtroumpf Maladroit à faire des ricochets. Il lui apprend les bases de ce jeu vieux comme le monde.<p>

« Premièrement, le caillou ! Toujours un qui soit plat ! Pour qu'il schtroumpfe bien sur l'eau !

Comme ça ? demande son ami en lui tendant un caillou parfaitement plat.

Parfait ! Deuxièmement, le lancer ! Ce n'est pas compliqué : tu schtroumpfe comme lorsque tu lances un disque ! Le plus schtroumpfe, c'est le coup de poignet ! Schtroumpfe et rapide ! Et troisième, le nombre de ricochets que tu arrives à schtroumpfer ! Plus le nombre est grand, plus tu as de chances de gagner ! On schtroumpfe un essai ?

**Oh oui ! Oh oui !** » s'exclame Schtroumpf Maladroit en sautillant joyeusement.

Schtroumpf à Lunettes lance le premier et fait trois ricochets. Son ami l'observe attentivement et le copie. Cependant, il réussit cinq ricochets. Schtroumpf à Lunettes le regarde, éberlué, et sourit.

« **Bravo ! C'est super pour un débutant !** »

Schtroumpf Maladroit rougit au compliment. Soudain, il voit quelque chose qui flotte sur l'eau.

« **Schtroumpf à Lunettes ! Regarde** ! »

Il court vers le bord et récupère les objets flottants. Schtroumpf à Lunettes s'approche de lui et prend un des objets. Ce sont deux couronnes de fleurs ! Une avec des fleurs simples, l'autre avec des fleurs aux formes géométriques plus complexes.

« **Schtroumpfe alors ! **s'exclame Schtroumpf à Lunettes.

Quoi ? s'étonne Schtroumpf Maladroit.

Ce genre de couronnes, il n'y a que Schtroumpf Coquet qui sache les schtroumpfer ! Et il n'y a que lui pour schtroumpfer des combinaisons de fleurs pareilles. Ce qui est étrange, c'est pourquoi les a-t-il schtroumpfer dans la rivière ? D'habitude, il les schtroumpfe sur son bonnet ou dans sa maison jusqu'à ce que les fleurs fanent.

Peut-être qu'il les a schtroumpfer pour nous ! »

Les deux enfants se regardent et palissent. Leurs amis les croyaient morts ? Serrant les couronnes de fleurs contre leurs cœurs, les deux amis pleurent en silence. Leurs amis avaient perdus espoir de les revoir vivants. Voilà pourquoi ils ne les ont pas vus. Ils ont abandonnés les recherches.

« Vous allez bien ? » demande une voix.

Les enfants sursautent et se tournent vers Vieux Vieux Schtroumpf. En voyant leurs yeux remplis de larmes, ils s'inquiètent.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

Nos amis nous croient morts… pleure Schtroumpf Maladroit.

Ce genre de couronnes de fleurs est uniquement schtroumpfé par un de nos amis et il ne les laisse jamais schtroumpfé sur l'eau comme ça. Il s'en schtroumpfe généralement comme décoration pour sa maison.

Je suis navré… vous avez disparu de votre village il y a un moment. Et si vos amis ont schtroumpfés la maison détruite, il est possible qu'ils aient conclut à votre mort. »

Les petits baissent la tête et se serrent contre Vieux Vieux Schtroumpf. Ils l'aiment comme un grand-père. Le vieux Schtroumpf les sert tendrement et les ramène vers le tronc d'arbre mort.

« Venez, mes petits amis ! J'ai une belle surprise pour vous. »

Vieux Vieux Schtroumpf prend une poignée d'herbe, sort un trèfle à quatre feuilles de son sac et jette le tout dans la marmite où il a fait son mélange. Une petite explosion retentit et des centaines de petites lumières dorées et scintillantes s'envolent et tournent autour des enfants. D'abord bouche bée, les petits Schtroumpfs se mettent à rire et leurs yeux pétillent de joie.

« **Waouh ! C'est Schtroumpfastique !** s'exclame Schtroumpf à Lunettes.

**MERVEILLEUX ! Des vraies fées !** s'émerveille Schtroumpf Maladroit.

Presque vraies ! C'est un vieux sort que l'on utilisait dans mon vieux village lors des fêtes.

**Comme Schtroumpf Farceur avec ses fusées !**

**Mais c'est bien plus schtroumpfe !** »

Les yeux brillants de joie, remplis des étincelles lumineuses de ces petites créatures volantes, ils oublient leurs morts déclarées au Village. Deux petites fées de lumières s'approchent d'eux et chacune se pose dans la main d'un des enfants Schtroumpfs. Ils les regardent, éblouis, et les petites fées les embrassent sur le nez avant de s'envoler avec les autres. La tête remplie de ce merveilleux spectacle, les petits Schtroumpfs s'endorment, serrés contre Vieux Vieux Schtroumpf. Celui-ci les regarde en souriant et s'endort en se promettant de les ramener sains et saufs à leur Village où tous les amis et frères les attendent. Ses jeunes amis avaient une grande famille qui désespère plus que jamais de les revoir et qui n'espèrent qu'une chose : les voir enfin rentrer à la maison, parmi eux.


End file.
